


Sherlock Knows Best

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Category: Miss Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know but hopefully it's not too bad, Just something I wanted to write after finishing season 1, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Episode: s01e08 The Dock, Sherlock is alive and no one can tell me otherwise, Sibling Bonding, Spoilers, maybe ooc??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: Sherlock knows that she's smarter than most people, which therefore means she must know best as well.Right?





	Sherlock Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally started watching Miss Sherlock yesterday and I finished it all today.  
> Basically, I'm obsessed and I need at least five more seasons of this show.
> 
> Despite the fact that I've got several other WIPs and a stockpile of prompts I've been meaning to write since forever, I still decided that I needed to write this, so here you go! My first piece for Miss Sherlock!
> 
> I don't have a beta, so if there are any mistakes, please let me know.

Wato clutches the green coat tightly to her chest as if it were the only thing keeping her alive, and to some degree, it was.

After witnessing Sherlock sacrifice herself for her sake, Wato wondered how she’d able to go on with the weight of her guilt. Ms. Hatano, Inspector Reimon, and Sergeant Shibata had all repeatedly told her that it wasn’t her fault. It was Morikawa’s fault. It was her idea to begin with. It was her plan. This wasn’t her fault and rationally, Wato knew this. She knew all of this.

But Wato still couldn’t keep the voices in her mind quiet.

Wato shook her head, trying to get herself to not think about it anymore. She burrowed her face further into the coat and inhaled deeply. A sad smile adorned her face as she took in the familiar scent of sweet chocolate, a mixture of various essential oils, the metallic twang a of bloodstain that could never be removed, and something distinctly Sherlock. She was torn between greedily taking all of it in now and worrying, knowing that this was the last connection with Sherlock that she had.

“Sherlock, please…”

Her cries were barely more than a strangled whispered, immediately carried off by the wind. She repeated them a few more times, begging, pleading, to whoever was out there to make this all go away. She knew it was pointless, but she couldn’t stop herself as she prayed for Sherlock to come back to her.

The sharp sound of heels approaching cut through her thoughts. Wato knew what she saw that day, but hearing the familiar sound, Wato couldn’t keep her heart from skipping a beat and her breath from catching. Her wish had come true.

“Sherlock?!”

Wato turned around sharply. She caught sight of a familiar coat and immediately ran towards it. On instinct, her arms came to wrap themselves around Sherlock and her tears came back tenfold. They racked through her body as she clung to the detective tightly, needing to feel that she was real, she was here, she was-

“Who are you?”

Wato’s eyes snapped open. That voice didn’t belong to Sherlock. Not at all.

Awakened from her spell, Wato pulled back. Before her stood a middle-aged office worker. She must have been passing by on her way back from her lunch break and by chance, had been wearing the same coat Sherlock had. Judging from her expression, she was also clearly confused by Wato’s sudden display of affection for her. Wato gasped, realizing her mistake.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry!” cried Wato as she bowed repeatedly to the stranger. “I thought you were someone else. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry!”

The lady watched Wato with concern. She tried to reassure Wato that it was alright, but the doctor was in her own world now. The lady sighed and then carefully left, having been held up for long enough.

Finally realizing that there was no one in front of her anymore, Wato stopped her bowing, but her tears didn’t end. Her shoulders sagged, feeling the weight from earlier returning to her. She internally admonished herself for actually believing that Sherlock had returned to her, but there was still a foolish part of her that hoped it could still happen.

Looking over, Wato noticed that on her way towards hugging the lady, she had dropped her most prized possession. She rushed over to pick it up off the ground and brushed off any dirt and dust that had gotten on it. She clutched it tightly to her chest once again, hoping it would fill the void in her heart.

“Sherlock, please…”

From a distance away, Wato failed to notice that a figure, dressed in jeans and a giant hoodie, had been silently watching her the whole time. The large shapeless hoodie concealed the identity of the figure from the back and the face mask that they wore added to their mystery. However, another figure, dressed in a three-piece suit, approached the first, clearly recognizing them despite all of their efforts to hide themselves.

“Nice outfit.”

“Shut up.”

Kento couldn’t help but snort at Sherlock’s retort. She was always the same. He jokingly nudged her with his shoulder before following her gaze towards the doctor, who still held the green coat. He glanced towards Sherlock and wondered if he had heard her sigh or if it had just been the wind.

“I have 20 minutes. Shouldn’t you say something to her?”

Sherlock glanced at her brother before turning her attention back to Wato.

“Like what?”

Kento shrugged. He didn’t need to say it for her to know. This time, he heard her sigh clearly.

“What more is there to say?” continued Sherlock. “Besides, it’s better this way.”

“Is it?”

Sherlock turned her head to look at Kento. He had an eyebrow raised, questioning her response, but his eyes showed that he already knew the truth. She said nothing and turned back to watch Wato. She was now slowly beginning to gather her things.

“She’ll learn to move on,” muttered Sherlock. “She’s stronger than she realizes. She’ll be fine.”

“Is that referring to yourself or her?” Kento asked.

His question made Sherlock roll her eyes, turning to face him with an irritated look. He smiled innocently at her as if he had said nothing wrong at all.

“Must you always be so annoying?” Sherlock hissed.

Kento shrugged. “Just trying to help.”

The siblings fell silent. The only sound around them was the wind and passing cars. Sherlock watched Wato gather her things and stare at the river once again. Kento appeared to be doing the same, but he couldn’t stop himself from occasionally glancing at his younger sister with concern. She was always stubborn.

“You should talk to her,” Kento stated after some time.

“I can’t.”

“She’s your friend.”

“She’s not my friend.” Sherlock said reflexively.

He snorted. “You like her.”

“I don’t like her!”

Sherlock punched him in the shoulder this time, not hard but enough to get her point across. Kento moved back, holding his hands up in surrender.

“Alright. Fine. Fine! You don’t like her.”

Sherlock huffed and turned away from him. “Glad you finally understand.”

“You love her.”

The movement was nearly unnoticeable, but Kento saw how Sherlock stiffened as he said the four-letter word. She said nothing in response and he couldn’t keep the knowing smile off this face.

“You didn’t deny that.”

“That’s because it was too illogical to even bother with,” snapped Sherlock. “Even a child could see that’s not true.”

Kento shook his head and scoffed at this. Despite how smart Sherlock was, he’d be dead by the time she figures all of this out.

Sherlock suddenly turned and began walking away. That’s when Kento finally noticed that Wato had begun to leave as well and chased after his sister. He caught up to her quickly, stopping her with a hand on her shoulder. Sherlock pushed his hand off and turned to glare at him, but he didn’t falter under her gaze, having seen it many times before.

“Sherlock, talk to her.”

“No.”

Her blunt response did not deter him. She briskly walked away again, but his long strides made it easy for him to keep her pace.

“I know you want to.”

“I told you I can’t.”

“Why not?”

Sherlock stopped abruptly, nearly causing her brother to run into someone. Kento couldn’t see her hands since they were in her pocket, but he could tell that they were clenched tightly. Her face may have been half covered, but he knew that beneath it lie a tight-lipped frown. He took a step towards her and she turned away, staring at the place by the river that Wato had been moments ago.

“Because she deserves better.”

“Sherlock.”

She turned to face him. Her eyes were wide as she tried to hold back tears. Kento wasn’t sure if she even noticed this.

“Because I’ve caused her nothing but trouble,” Sherlock continued. “Because she came back from a war zone, hoping for a moment of peace, and I only brought her more war. Because she had to witness me murder a man she loved and then nearly become a murderer herself.”

“Sherlock.”

“Because she deserves someone who will actually eat the breakfast that she painstakingly makes in the morning. Because she deserves someone who won’t drag her around the city to look at dead bodies. Because she deserves someone who won’t drive off her friends by saying the wrong things. Wato deserves better and that means a life without me in it.”

Silent tears were now slowly falling down Sherlock’s cheeks. Kento knew better than to comment on them. He reached out to try and hug his sister, but she slapped his hands away and started to walk away again. Like before, Kento caught up to her. He grabbed her elbow and turned her around to face him. She tried to pull away, but he placed his hands on her shoulder, keeping her in place.

“Sherlock, that’s not your decision to make.”

She continued to struggle, but Kento held her firmly in place. Sherlock soon realized he wouldn’t stop until he said what he had to, so she calmed down and stood before him.

“Sherlock, you can’t decide what’s best for Wato. Only Wato can decide that. You may believe that you know best, but Wato is her own person, and an intelligent one at that. She can make her own decisions and she can make her own judgements. Wato knew the risk that came from having you in her life and she chose to stay. I may not know her as well as you do, but from what I know of Wato, there’s no doubt in my mind that given the choice, she would choose to have you in her life again.”

The siblings stared at each other. Kento had let go of her and was carefully watching his sister’s reaction. Sherlock remained silent as she processed her brother’s words. She wanted to deny them, but she knew there was some truth to what he was saying and it made something in her ache.

“How do you know?” Sherlock whispered. “How do you know for sure she’d choose to have me? That’s not something even I would know.”

Kento gave a small smile before pulling his sister into a brief hug. He felt her stiffen at the unfamiliar action, but she didn’t push him away, only awkwardly standing as he embraced her.

“Talk to her, Sherlock,” he said when he pulled away. “Talk to Wato.”

Sherlock contemplated the suggestion for a moment before sighing.

“Maybe,” she said shortly before turning to walk away again.

“Maybe?”

Kento hadn’t bothered chasing after her this time. His twenty minutes were almost up anyway.

“Maybe,” Sherlock called back. “Later,” she added. “One day,” she ended with a shrug.

Kento snorted and shook his head. He watched as his sister’s figure grew smaller and smaller before disappearing into a crowd. With his hands in his pocket, he began walking in the opposite direction she had gone. He passed by where Wato had been earlier and he couldn’t stop a sigh from escaping.

Maybe one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for reading! :]  
> Feel free to come by and scream with me about Miss Sherlock because I have no one to talk to about this show.
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
